


a simple christmas

by HeavenlyDusk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, a sad attempt at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk
Summary: Snapshots of Neil and Andrew during a Christmas season, years later and content.





	a simple christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know Mari's AO3 but this is for our creeksecrets Secret Santa!
> 
> I'm not actually used to writing fluff??? At all???? I always have some sort of plot so this is probably really bad and not at all fluffy. It's more like family things and Neil Introspection tbh, but the important thing is I tried.  
> Also I haven't read AFTG since June 2016 so bear with me here.
> 
> BUT I haven't been able to actually finish anything in a while, so the fact that I did means a lot!  
> Please enjoy~~

_intro._

Christmas used to never be Neil’s thing. His first year at Palmetto State University, he had been at the Raven’s Nest, so it hadn’t exactly been on his radar. All of the years before that, he had been on the run, so Christmas came and went without him so much as thinking about it. Even when he was still living with his father, Christmas had been more of a social event than anything fun.

His second year as a Fox had changed Christmas for him. It was the first year that he chose to stay with The Monsters. It was a calm year and he had nothing else to do. He could have gone with Matt or even contacted his uncle in England, but staying with Andrew was the better option to him, so over winter break, he stayed with them in their house in Columbia.

With the twins, and Kevin, and Nicky, and later Erik, it had been lively. Nicky made sure they actually did things together—open presents, have dinner, play games. As much as Aaron and Kevin protested, they still did it. Nicky used mistletoe to his advantage, using it at every opportunity to kiss Erik. In the end, Neil succumbed to it too, though he didn’t exactly mind. Kissing Andrew at the end of the night could never be an issue.

Neil had decided, the very next morning when he woke up piled in the living room with everyone else, that that would be his favorite Christmas. It would have been better had everyone been there, but it wasn’t possible. Matt, Dan, Renee, and Allison had their own obligations, as did Coach. Still, half of the family was better than the years before.

Christmas became something to Neil. He wasn’t religious, but it was the atmosphere. It was being around his family. It was being with _Andrew_. That meant everything to him.

It didn’t matter that Andrew remained lackluster as ever towards Christmas. In the end, he never protested. Neil had the sneaking suspicion he didn’t hate it as much as he claimed to.

 

_i._

“How did you get this up here?” Andrew asked, looking up at the tree Neil had set up in their living room.

“Matt helped me out,” Neil answered, smiling. “I think the cats are scared of it now.”

Sir and King lied on the couch, away from the tree. King eyed it warily.

“Great,” Andrew said flatly, “you traumatized them. Good job.”

“They’re hardly traumatized,” Neil scoffed. “Come on, help me decorate.” The look on Andrew’s face, subtle as it was, spoke of heavy reluctance, but he moved to open the box of ornaments that was set beside the tree. Neil had acquired them over the years and at some point, he had probably bought a few in bulk too. Every year, without fail, he brought in a tree to decorate.

“Think you’ll need a stool to help you reach the top of the tree?” he teased and received a sharp kick in response.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Neil laughed.

Decorating the tree tended to be quiet. Andrew didn’t like to talk and Neil had no problems with the quiet. Any talking came from Neil—idle comments and ideas of what to do for Christmas. Andrew’s responses were always short, but he didn’t mind. He already knew what kind of person Andrew was.

“I think this is good,” Neil said as he took a step back to look at the tree. “Oh, wait, I think we need to call someone to put the topper on.” A Christmas tree was incomplete without a star at the top.

“No,” Andrew responded immediately. “Where’s the stepladder?” He stalked off in search of the stepladder they typically used every year. Neil chuckled. Every year, he said they should call someone, and every year, they didn’t. He knew Andrew didn’t actually care whether or not he did call someone, but he still valued their privacy. He would never quite warm up to Matt and Dan and Allison, and he claimed that he couldn’t stand being around two exy-obsessed morons if Neil tried to call Kevin. So Andrew always used the stepladder.

As Andrew balanced on the stepladder to put the star on top of the tree, Neil stepped back a few more paces and lifted his phone. He took a picture and sent it to Dan, captioned ‘ _Guess who’s putting the final touches on their Christmas tree’_ moments before Andrew noticed.

“Neil,” Andrew said flatly, eyes narrowed at him. Neil grinned.

The picture was absolutely worth the lunge that Andrew made for him, even if he did end up almost tripping over the cats.

 

_ii._

“So Matt and Dan are thinking of having everyone over at their place on the twenty-third,” Neil told Andrew over dinner. He made to poke at his hand with his fork as he tried to take his food. “Eat your own food.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Why?”

“Why should you eat your own food? Because this is _my_ food.” Neil raised an eyebrow mockingly and received a sharp kick to his shin in return. “Ow. They want everyone over for a Christmas party. Since everyone probably has their own thing to do and has to take flights back afterward, they want to have it on the twenty-third.”

“Let me guess,” Andrew began, heaving a dramatic sigh, “you already said yes.”

“Yeah.” Neil smiled sheepishly, but he felt no guilt. Neither of them had any pressing matters. Andrew would be going even if Neil hadn’t already said they would. Renee would definitely be there, as would Betsy—of course he would want to go. Not that he would ever admit it, but that was fine. Neil didn’t need any vocal confirmation.

“Idiot.” Andrew rolled his eyes again.

 

_iii._

“Hey, you’re here!” Matt exclaimed as he opened the door, grinning. “Allison is already here, and so are Kevin and Thea. Everyone’s in the living room.”

“Hi Matt,” Neil said and handed him an obligatory gift. “Here.”

“Is this alcohol?” Matt peered into the bag and his grin widened. “Fuck yeah. Thanks Neil! And I guess you too, Andrew.”

“I did nothing.” Andrew breezed past the two of them, slipping off his shoes before heading into the living room. Matt shook his head as he watched him go. He turned back to Neil in time to see his smile.

“Geez. How did you fall in love with _that guy_?”

Neil shrugged. He knew exactly how it had happened. He liked Andrew’s reliability and steady presence. He liked his determination and loyalty and the way he never backed down on a promise. He liked how he had his own way of doing things. He liked that he was able to trust him completely and the fact that even though he looked like he didn’t care, he really did try to do everything for the ones who held value to him.

(Though it would be nice if the world could stop making Andrew carry everything on his shoulders)

But those were words to be kept between Neil and Andrew. Matt didn’t need to know and he probably wouldn’t understand anyway. So Neil shrugged, smiled again, and stepped inside.

 

_iv._

Over the years, Neil had stopped being so apprehensive about drinking, but he still preferred not to. Control was something he very much preferred having. That was why his cup was half-empty of soda as he sat on the couch and watched Matt and Nicky attempt to out-sing each other. Andrew sat at his feet, head leaning against his legs.

He looked up as Renee sat beside him. She smiled gently. “I haven’t had a chance to greet you two yet,” she said. “How are you?”

“We’re good,” Neil answered for himself and Andrew, who nodded to her.

“I’m glad,” she said. “I’ve been well too. How much of a fight did Andrew put up?” She tilted her head to look at Andrew.

“I didn’t,” he said, a touch of indignity in his voice.  It made Neil laugh.

“He was reluctant, but he didn’t fight,” he explained. Renee didn’t seem as surprised as she looked. The hand she brought to her mouth in mock-surprise was a testament to that. Andrew had come a long way since Neil had first come to Palmetto State; neither of them could be surprised that Andrew was more willing to play nice.

“Oh, I see.” Renee nodded. “I think you’ll be happy to know that Matt and Dan deigned to buy Andrew a present too. I’m not sure about Allison, though.”

Allison and Andrew’s relationship was complicated. They would never truly like each other or even friendly to one another. Their interactions were civil, but not malicious as they once had been. Still, Allison never understood Andrew as everyone else tried to and she wasn’t important enough to Andrew for him to look past that. It was a hit-and-miss whether or not they would bother with pleasantries.

“I can’t say I care,” Andrew said flatly.

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” Renee chuckled softly. “Well, even if you don’t accept any presents, I’m sure Neil will accept them on your behalf, right?” Neil nodded and happily ignored the pinch to his leg. “Right. I have my own present for you two, but I’ll give it to you tomorrow before I leave.”

“Thanks,” Neil said.

“Of course.” Renee’s gaze caught something in the kitchen. “Oh. Oh, Allison and Kevin are starting to argue and Aaron isn’t going to intervene. I should do something about that. I’ll speak to you two later.” She sent them another smile and stood to head into the kitchen.

Neil looked down at Andrew, but he wasn’t paying attention. “Not going to do anything?”

“Kevin isn’t my problem anymore,” he answered. “I’d _love_ to see him get punched, though.”

“Yeah, I don’t think Renee is going to let that happen.” Neil’s hand had found its way into Andrew’s hair as they had been talking. Andrew’s low hum told him that he had definitely noticed, but he didn’t care. His eyes closed as he leaned his head back against Neil’s leg. Neil smiled.

 

_v._

The night ended around two in the morning. Everyone else was asleep, a movie playing in the background. Aaron and Katelyn were curled together on the floor, as were Matt and Dan. Nicky and Erik had stolen a beanbag to steal. Renee had taken the couch, with Allison lying on the floor beside it. Kevin and Thea were on the floor too.

Neil watched Andrew silently make his way across the kitchen. He was drinking something hot, but Neil couldn’t tell what it was. It was probably too sweet for Neil to handle.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked softly. The kitchen light was the only light in the house.

“Too much space,” Andrew answered, nodding once. Neil nodded too. He didn’t know if Andrew would ever be able to get out of the habit of sleeping with his back to the wall. He could understand the sentiment. He didn’t feel safe without a wall either, but Andrew’s presence usually calmed him enough. He was a light sleeper with or without him, so when Andrew had gotten up, so had he.

“I don’t think Dan and Matt will mind if we take the guest bedroom,” Neil suggested.

Andrew took a few seconds to mull over that, though it was probably just for show. He nodded when he came to a decision. “Let me finish this first.” He held up his mug, then took a sip.

They stood in silence as Andrew finished his drink. It was comfortable. The silence was much preferred to the usual chaos that came with every Fox reunion, as much as Neil loved them.

Once Andrew finished with his drink, they headed to Dan and Matt’s guest bedroom. It took no time at all for the two of them to get situated—Andrew with his back to the wall and Neil facing him. Then, they slept, with their hands close to each other on the pillow but not touching.

 

_vi._

“I hope you two didn’t defile our guest room,” Dan huffed playfully. Neil blinked, mostly pretending not to understand what she was insinuating. Andrew ignored her. The lack of response made her shake her head. “You two…” she groaned. “Whatever. You guys have to get back home and feed your cats.”

“You’re not leaving without your gifts!” Nicky declared and shoved a box into Neil’s arms. After all these years, he was still wary of being on the receiving end of Andrew’s knives. “These are from me and Erik, obviously! You two are so hard to shop for, honestly!” He pouted. Neil was pretty sure he had just gotten them matching armbands again, but he thanked him all the same.

“You’re welcome,” Erik said, smiling at them. He was only smiling at Neil, in actuality. Erik didn’t like Andrew’s attitude towards Nicky and that would never change. Andrew only cared that Erik was good to his cousin.

“Aaron! Kevin! You have to give them presents too!” Nicky called into the house.

“I didn’t buy one!” Aaron shouted from somewhere. “And shut up! You’re so loud!”

“That’s a lie! I saw it!”

Neil watched the exchange with amusement. Dan shook her head again.

“They never change,” she said and handed Neil another box. “Here. This is your present from Matt and I.” Neil somehow managed to balance the new present with the three other gifts given to him. Renee and Allison had left earlier, and both of them had had presents to give.

“Don’t get used to it, Minyard,” Allison had sniffed as she left. “That gift is mostly for Neil.”

“I have no idea what’s in the bag Neil gave you,” Andrew responded bluntly. The card on it had both of their names, but it was Neil that had done the shopping. It was courtesy to at least pretend that the both of them cared, even when everyone knew the actual truth.

Aaron stumbled to the front door with Katelyn shadowing after him, a scowl on his face. He had been trying to sleep off his hangover. In his hand was a bag. “Merry Christmas,” he muttered as he held it in front of him. Andrew took it, ignoring Katelyn’s presence in favor of observing his brother. Neil watched her sag a bit in relief. He was still terrifying to her.

“Merry Christmas,” Andrew said after a beat. Aaron always looked shocked whenever Andrew deigned to give him a response. It still annoyed Neil that Aaron hadn’t quite gotten the message that Andrew had actual emotions, but he kept that to himself. Criticisms towards him were rarely taken lightly.

“I need an aspirin,” Aaron sighed. He left and Katelyn tried to smile at them before going off to help him stand upright. It was then that Thea and Kevin approached them. Neil was surprised Kevin actually looked coherent.

“Your Christmas gift is me not being hungover to give you Thea’s present,” Kevin said flatly and gave them their gift.

Thea rolled her eyes. “He’s lying,” she said. “He helped pick that out. But he isn’t hungover.”

“Weird,” Andrew said.

“I’m trying to stop drinking, okay?” Kevin frowned. Andrew nodded his acknowledgment, which made Kevin’s frown give way to confusion. Neil didn’t bother to explain. It was simply that Andrew could respect an attempt to get better, even though it was years overdue at this point. But Andrew had been trying and was still trying, so it was similar in a way and that was something he would acknowledge.

“Thank you to you both,” Neil said sincerely. “I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Josten. Minyard.” Thea nodded to the both of them and smiled. They weren’t on friendly terms exactly, but their interactions at least weren’t too awkward. The shared history of the Raven’s Nest meant different things to the two of them. It would be a long time before they talked about it, if they ever did.

“Let’s go now,” Andrew said. “That’s all the presents, right?”

“Should be,” Neil said. “We’ll see you guys again.” He waved to them as they stepped out the door.

“Wait, wait!” Matt raced over from the living room, or at least tried to. He tripped over his own feet and had to be caught by Dan. “Neil, goodbye hug!”

Neil  looked at the presents in his arms, then at Matt, and sighed. He put them down to walk to him and let him wrap his arms around him in a large bear hug.

“Alright!” Matt let go of him after a few seconds and grinned. “Bye Neil. We’ll see you again. And don’t open your present until Christmas!”

“We won’t,” Neil replied. He smiled back, then went to pick up the presents again and follow Andrew to the car. Without a word, he let his hand slip into his.

 

_vii_.

Christmas morning, Neil and Andrew sat in their sleep clothes in the living room. The opened presents surrounded them, as did the gift wrap. The cats sprawled over the both of them leisurely.

“Of course Nicky bought us matching armbands again,” Neil said, smiling fondly at them. “He needs new gift ideas.”

“I’m not giving him _any_ ideas,” Andrew said. He held up the new feather toy that Allison had gotten for them and watched Sir try to catch it in his paws.

“I’ll give him ideas then.” Neil gazed out the window. It was cloudy outside, but not cold enough to snow. His hands played with the new blanket from Dan and Matt. “It’s too bad it’s not a white Christmas.”

“I’m happiest when there’s no snow.”

“Of course. But it would have really felt like Christmas.” Neil loved the Christmas atmosphere. He loved the lights on the Christmas tree. He loved walking around and seeing people shopping and getting drinks with each other. It was the time of year where he could remember that he was allowed to be like those people; he could smile and spend time with his loved ones without worrying about whether or not he was going to be found.

“Oh, right!” Neil lifted King off of his lap, much to her displeasure, and disappeared into their bedroom. He searched through the closet and found the small box he had hidden the week before. He walked back to the living room and sat across from Andrew.

“What is that?” Andrew eyed the box suspiciously. Neil couldn’t exactly take it seriously, considering he now had two cats crawling all over him. His hands were scratching the both of them.

“Your present,” he answered. Andrew stopped petting Sir to take it and turn it over, as though he could see through the wrapping.

“I hope you didn’t expect anything in return,” he said. Neil shook his head. Sometimes Andrew did buy something, but it was never something expected. He wasn’t one for those kinds of gestures.

“No. Open it.” He smiled. Andrew gave a long sigh before beginning to tear the wrapping. When he opened the box at last, he stared.

The previous week, Neil had found a small wooden statue while looking for last-minute gifts. It was a fox, curled up but still alert. He had developed a new appreciation of foxes after graduation, so he always stopped to look. For some reason, he thought of Andrew. He couldn’t quite help the impulse buy after that.

“So?” he asked.

Andrew stared for a few more moments, then shook his head. “Idiot,” he muttered, which Neil took to mean he liked it. He put the statue to the side and crooked a finger. Neil was helpless but to move closer. “Yes or no?”

“Do you need to ask?” he said. They had had years to become used to one another. They were comfortable enough that they didn’t have to ask for things familiar to each other.

Andrew fixed him with a look, so he nodded and said, “Yes.”

His lips sealed over his. Neil placed a hand on the side of his neck as he closed his eyes. They both ignored the squirming cats between them. As far as Neil was concerned, this—the soft kiss, the cats, the quiet apartment, and their life shared together—was enough. He needed no present.

(Somewhere, hidden in a bag pushed deep in the same closet, was another wrapped box containing a similar statue. But that was for a later time. For now, Andrew was content to pretend for a little longer that he had no such secret)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, King is a girl. Why? Because it works.


End file.
